


Yuki no Ten

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Death Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Land of Waves Arc, M/M, Snow, dying, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Забуза не против умереть рядом с Хаку, даже если для них это последняя возможность побыть вместе. Он никогда не пожелал бы мальчику попасть в ад, который станет домом для него самого.





	Yuki no Ten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yuki no Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360960) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



> П/а: Название переводится как "снежные небеса (рай)" или может читаться как "снегопад".  
> ****  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> ****  
> ✒ Если вам понравился перевод, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

Забуза слабо улыбнулся, глядя на совершенное, очаровательное лицо Хаку. Спокойное и невыразительное в смерти, но притом не столь уж отличное от того, каким Забуза видел его так много раз за прошедшие годы.

Хотя обычно лицо Хаку смягчалось в милой улыбке, когда обращалось к Забузе. Во всяком случае, так было, когда они оставались наедине. В присутствии же заказчиков или врагов лицо Хаку оставалось холодным и безэмоциональным, даже когда не было скрыто маской.

За исключением того момента, когда он выступил вперёд, чтобы заслонить собой Забузу, — тогда его лицо исказила защищающая ярость, а тонкая фигурка непримиримо выпрямилась, при том что он казался таким крошечным и слабым на фоне широкоплечего Забузы.

Боль просто схлынула с тела — если и не исчезла совсем, то точно отступила — когда Забуза сосредоточился на Хаку. Мысленно он принёс Какаши свою благодарность — за то, что тот положил его рядом с Хаку; за то, что позволил ему отомстить за своего мальчика.

На них с Хаку падали снежинки. Забуза улыбнулся шире, обнажая окровавленные клыки, и потянулся рукой, чтобы прикоснуться к Хаку ещё раз, самый последний. Хаку любил снег — столь же чистый и прекрасный, как он сам.

Прилив тепла охватил всё тело, покуда зрение гасло, и лицо Хаку — его безмятежное лицо с перекинутой поперёк гладкой шелковистой прядью волос — было последним, на чём он мог сфокусироваться, до тех пор пока не перестал видеть и это тоже.

Его объял жар, и прерывистое потрескивание пламени, и покалывание на коже.

Забуза оскалился в свирепой улыбке и поднялся на ноги.

— Я готов, — прорычал он, расправляя плечи и вытягивая руки — в них покалывало проходящим онемением и болью от ударов Какаши, но теперь они снова повиновались воле хозяина — в то время как он всматривался в окружающую темноту. Блестящие клыки и сверкающие глаза окружили его, и Забуза вновь зарычал, обнажая собственные клыки и ощущая внутри всплеск новой силы.

Для Кигакуре но Киджина попасть в Ад — всё равно что попасть к себе домой. В дом, который — он всегда это знал — ждал его.

Один из обступивших его демонов рванулся вперёд, и Забуза встретил его выпад не менее энергичным ударом. В этом месте Забуза не испытывал и толики страха, и именно сюда он в конце концов должен был попасть, он всегда об этом знал.

Всё о чём он сожалел — что больше не увидит Хаку — Хаку, который под его опекой превратился в острое, порочное существо и всё равно остался слишком чист и добр сердцем, чтобы отправиться сюда вместе с Забузой. У самого Забузы было достаточно сердца, чтобы этому порадоваться, несмотря на желание остаться рядом с Хаку. Тому здесь не место.

Всю свою ярость от смерти Хаку, от разлуки со своим мальчиком Забуза выплеснул на демонов, приветствующих его дома; брызжела кровь — их и его собственная — раздавались грубые насмешки и громогласное рычание. По мере сражения из его ногтей вырастали когти, ощутимо удлинялись клыки.

Внезапно что-то царапнуло по плечу и рёбрам с одной стороны, и Забуза инстинктивно уклонился от несильного укуса. Что-то вонзалось в его противников, сражая одного за другим, и Забуза замер, наблюдая за блеском совершенных ледяных кинжалов — сенбон — которые исчезали и смягчались в завихрениях пушистого снега.

— …хьётон, — едва слышно сказал Забуза, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Снег завихрялся плотнее, кружа вокруг Забузы, и тот опустил руки, постепенно выходя из боевой стойки. Тело окутало холодом, и он задрожал. Несколько мгновений спустя ощущение стихло, снег отступил от него, открывая вид на более мягкое и светлое место, нежели то, где он только что был.

— Забуза-сан, — произнёс Хаку мягко, улыбаясь своей милой улыбкой.

Он стоял перед Забузой, целый и невредимый, с распущенными шелковистыми волосами, в нежно-розовом кимоно с тёмно-синей лентой — воротником — вокруг тонкого горла.

— Хаку, — откликнулся Забуза, и посмотрел на самого себя. На нём всё ещё была кровь и смерть с финальной битвы, так же как и следы схватки с демонами, хотя эти раны уже практически затянулись.

— Я не мог уйти без Вас, — просто сказал Хаку, и Забузу его слова нисколько не удивили.

— Мне никогда не войти на небеса, — скривился Забуза. — Там твоё место, — он сделал паузу, положив одну ладонь на щёку мальчика, в точности как сделал это тогда, когда умирал с ним рядом. Новообретённые когти исчезли, чему он был только рад, не желая видеть их на мягкой коже Хаку. — Для меня... — он прервался; он ненавидел слова и ненавидел _это_ , но если сейчас он видел Хаку в последний раз, то он готов был переступить через себя ради мальчика, который дал ему столь многое, — ...облегчение увидеться с тобой ещё один раз. Но ты должен идти туда, где тебе место.

— Моё место рядом с Вами, Забуза-сан, — ответил Хаку, ластясь щекой к его руке и клядя поверх неё собственную. — Я знаю, что Вы никогда не посмеете отправится на небеса, значит и я туда не пойду.

Забуза мысленно представил Хаку в демонской грызне, в которой сам очутился по пробуждении, и зарычал.

Хаку издал мягкий, мелодичный смешок, а потом привстал на цыпочки, провёл пальчиками по его челюсти, и его губы встретили рот Забузы в сладчайшем, нежном как пёрышко поцелуе. От неожиданного прикосновения глаза Забузы расширились, а сам он оцепенел на месте.

— Так что мы проложим наш собственный путь. Как мы всегда делали, — застенчиво произнёс Хаку, глядя на него снизу вверх из-под ресниц.

Забуза подался к нему, борясь с искушением сграбастать мальчика и притиснуть к себе.

— Ты уверен? — спросил он.

— Я всегда уверен в Вас, — безмятежно ответил Хаку.

Забуза ухмыльнулся. Что правда то правда. Хаку никогда ни минуты не колебался с тех самых пор, как Забуза наткнулся на оголодавшего, полузамёрзшего ребёнка и почему-то решил взять его под крыло.

— Верю, — сказал Забуза, глядя по сторонам. — Но на этот раз _тебе_ выбирать наш путь.

На мгновение Хаку выглядел испуганным, а потом склонил голову, отпуская ладошку от лица Забузы и оглаживая его руку от плеча, прежде чем развернуться. Хаку бросил взгляд через плечо, делая шаг к облаку окружающего их снега, и одарил Забузу лёгкой тёплой улыбкой. Забуза шагнул вперёд, чтобы спускаться вместе с ним. Вокруг них, подобно лепесткам сакуры, завихрялся снег, достаточно плотный, чтобы скрыть из виду всё, что бы ни находилось позади, и затем расчиститься над ярким, открытым лугом.

Хаку двигался вперёд, и Забуза шёл за его плечом, смотрел на своего мальчика и чувствовал… умиротворение, оттого, что снова с ним.


End file.
